The invention generally relates to number portability (NP) in a wireless network and associated methods for storing NP query results and using the stored results to avoid subsequent NP queries and return routing and location information for a mobile called party in response to a telephone call for a predetermined time period and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
As referred to herein, intra-service or intra-network NP refers to certain NP features provided within a wireless network infrastructure serviced by a single wireless service provider. In contrast, inter-service or inter-network NP refers to certain NP features provided across multiple wireless network infrastructures, where each wireless network infrastructure may be serviced by different wireless service providers.
As is commonly known, NP exists in landline telephone networks and wireless networks. Separately, home location register (HLR) query support exists in wireless networks. Currently, in one standard implementation of wireless NP, when a network home location register (HLR) is queried and returns an error in the query response, NP logic will proceed to launch an inter-service NP query to locate the subscriber for routing information identifying a ported mobile station (MS) at another mobile switching center (MSC). Then, the ported MSC must perform an HLR query to determine location information associated with the subscriber's MS. In another standard implementation, the NP query is launched first and, if the subscriber's MS is not ported, then the home HLR query is performed in the normal manner.
Currently, if the standard implementation for wireless NP is used, when an NP query is launched, if the subscriber is indeed ported to another service provider, a routing number is returned that identifies the new or ported MSC associated with the subscriber. The old or home MSC must use this routing number to route the call to the new provider in order to locate the subscriber's mobile station. This scenario will occur for every call that comes in to the old or home MSC for the same subscriber. If the subscriber is a high traffic user, the cost to the service provider associated with the old MSC for NP queries is a significant expense, increasing accordingly relative to the traffic.
As can be appreciated from the foregoing, NP capabilities in wireless networks require repetitive NP queries for incoming calls to a ported subscriber. These repeated NP queries create an undesirable cost burden on wireless service providers associated with a ported subscriber's original telephone or directory number (DN). Thus, there is motivation for mechanisms addressing the above-referenced problems and others.